japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Chef Louis
Chef Louis is a chef who is mostly infamous for trying to cook Sebastian the crab in Disney's The Little Mermaid (film), it's sequel, it's televsion series, and its spin off featuring Sebastian the Crab. He apparently loves his job, possibly to an almost unhealthy extent. Background Not much about his past is known. Personality An eccentric chef with a French accent. He is obsessed with his cooking and clearly takes great pleasure in it, dancing and spinning around his kitchen while singing about the things he's cooking while doing things that make the hidden Sebastian want to throw up--but that's probably just because all the dishes involve fish or other sea creatures. He's got a hair-trigger temper, which flares up and causes him to get in trouble with Carlotta when he destroys the kitchen while chasing Sebastian. If the sequel is any evidence, his relationships with Sebastian and Carlotta have not improved, though he's still in the royal family's employ anyway and is seen preparing a massive cake for Melody's birthday. :Live Action Film Appearance :Live Action Film The Little Mermaid Chef Louis only appeared in two scenes of the first film. He first apeared in the kitchen, cooking fish dinners for Ariel, Prince Eric and Grimsby. Sebastain came into the kitchen to hide, but Louis eventually spotted him and chased him around the kitchen, making a big mess in the process (Sebastian pinched him on the nose, Louis got his hand burned on a hot stove, and a pot fell on his foot). At the end, he reappears onboard the wedding ship for Prince Eric and Princess Ariel, where he resumes persuing Sebastian. But Sebastian uses his claws to cut a rope to stop Louis, who gets whacked in the face by a wood beam, causing all but two of his teeth to break and fall out of his mouth. Louis then fainted. The Little Mermaid II Louis appears in three scenes in the direct-to-video sequel. His first scene shows him preparing Melody's birthday cake. He then chases Sebastian around the dance hall after he lands in Melody's cake during her party. In the end of the film, he is grabbed by Carlotta and they both jump into the sea. Live Action Film TV Show Appearnaces The Little Mermaid Occasionally, his rivalry with Sebastian comes up for comedy, but his appearance will always be very brief and usually not really relative to the plot. House of Mouse He appears in the episode "Goofy's Magic Menu", where he does a short onstage act in which he tries to cook Sebastian again. He is later asked by Mickey to take over in the kitchen since their cook,Gus Goose, has eaten all the food for that night, but he tells Mickey "This cook is booked!". Quotes *Come on out and fight like a man! * Relationships 'Ariel' Carlotta Melody Sebastian Knownable Relatives *Prince Eric and Ariel (allies) *Melody (ally) *Sebastian (arch enemy) *Scuttle (ally) *Carlotta (ally) *Grimsby (ally) *King Triton (ally) *Max (ally) Trivia *He is the only service of Prince Eric and Ariel that appears in House of Mouse Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hiroshi Iwasaki *'English' : Rene Auberjonis :Played by in (Live Action) : ??? (Live Action Film) & John Stamos (Musical) all information on Chef Louis came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Chef_Louis Gallery Category:Disney characters